


Bruises

by tvrres



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Protectiveness, Rape, callie is raped, everyone loves callie, mark is protective, protect callie torres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres
Summary: A man sexually assaults Callie Torres in a supply closet.How will the hospital help Callie, Arizona and Mark pick up their (now) broken family?
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> major trigger warning for PTSD and rape

Callie was trying to get to childcare to check on Sofia. It was a daily routine at this point. At precisely 2:30 PM, she would meet Arizona at the daycare and they would spend twenty minutes with their beloved daughter, before pecking each other on the cheek and heading off to their own separate wings in the hospital and save lives.

Callie glanced down at her watch, she was running a bit late, so she picked up her pace. The corridor was silent. It was a quiet day, especially in Ortho. It felt strange to Callie, for her to be able to hear her own thoughts for once. Typically, at this time of day she had four surgeries to be worrying about and usually something in ‘The Pit’ would need her attention. 

A man, likely either a patient or someone that had wandered away from the waiting room or hospital room and somehow managed to get lost in the maze of hallways throughout the hospital, turned the corner and locked eyes with Callie. Callie (who was still in a hurry to see her wife and daughter) gave him a bright smile, and nod. 

He stepped in front of her, halting her momentum. Callie suppressed the irritation that bubbled up, and opted to smile at the man.

“Good afternoon Sir! Are you lost? Do you need anything?”

The man licked his chapped lips, his eyes scanning Callies bright blue scrubs, lingering on her chest. Callie pulled her white coat around herself to try to conceal her body. 

“You’re hot.” The man said bluntly.

“Uhm… I’m sorry, I have to be getting somewhere now.” Callie excused herself from the man and tried to walk around him. He stepped in front of her again. Callies throat went dry. It felt although he towered over her as he took a step closer to her, pushing her against a wall, using his arms as a barricade to prevent her from moving, they grazed her hips. In a panic, Callie scanned the halls. Hoping. Praying. That someone, anyone, would turn the corner. But of course, just this once, the halls rung out in silence. 

“Come on now Doc… Give me a kiss.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Callie turned her head and tried to push him off of her. 

“Now, now Missy… Don’t play hard-to-get with me.” One of his hands, wrapped securely around her waist, while the other explored her chest. 

“Please just let me go… I have to get to one of my patients.”

“Oh come on… It’ll be quick, I promise.”

He suddenly, aggressively, grabbed her elbow and shoulder, shoving her into the supply closet that was a few feet behind them. 

Once the door slammed behind him, he pushed Callie against the concrete wall, her head slammed against it, making her yelp out in pain and her vision go blurry. 

He slipped her scrub-shirt off, and pulled her hair-tie out, her raven locks fell around her shoulders. His fingers creeped around the straps of her black bra, snapping them against her skin. They reached her back, unclipping her bra, it fell loosely, hanging, on her arms. 

He kissed her again, his hands lingering over her breasts. Callie wanted to scream and cry. She wanted to fight back, but she found herself frozen in place, unable to move or speak. It was torture. 

His nails made crescents on her collarbone, next to the hickeys that trailed down her abdomen. His fingers played with the waistband of her scrubs. Silent tears fell as he pulled the waistband down, exposing her legs and maroon lace underwear, Arizona had gotten her for Valentines Day. 

She tried to knee him in the jaw which was near her waist but she was too slow. It angered him, speeding up the process. He ripped down her underwear, heeding no time to push himself into her. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, she moaned in pain. Not pleasure. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. She tried to push him away, but she was pinned between him and the cement wall. He trailed wet, sloppy, kisses up and down her neck as she cried out in pain. 

She opened her eyes in surprise when he nipped the skin on her collarbone, she caught a glimpse of her pager which was sitting near her left foot. She inched her foot to be on top of the pager, lightly pushing down on it, careful not to break it, hoping that a few buttons would be pressed and alert someone where she was. All she had to do was pray and wait.

His hands moved up and down her hips as he thrust into her. He breathed in the scent of her hair which caused her to shudder in disgust, tears fell onto her hands which she  
was using to cover her face so she didn’t have to look at him. 

“Please… Please. If you stop now I won’t tell anyon-” 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE.” A voice boomed from the entrance of the supply closet.

Her rapist froze suddenly, turning toward the figure in the door.

“Oh… Me and my… Wife… were just having some fun in here. I’m sorry, we’ll leave now-”

“I think hell you won’t. Because your ‘wife’ is my daughter's mother.”

The man froze, pulling up his pants. More tears slipped down Callies cheeks, some out of relief. Relief that it was finally over. And some out of violation and pain. God, she was in so much pain. 

“S-She… Listen… I gotta go.” Callies violator tried to slip between Mark Sloan and the door frame. 

“You won’t be going anywhere.” Mark shoved him against a wall, pinning his forearm against his neck. 

Callie crouched down to her knees, relieved it was finally over, she sobbed into the palms of her hands. Everything hurt. 

“What the fuck do you think you were doing with her.” Sloan growled, glaring into the rapists eyes. 

“C-can you blame me? She was asking for it-” 

His voice was cut off with a clean punch in the jaw. Anger took a hold of Mark, who was now on top of the man. 

“DON'T YOU EVER-” He punched his eye “-SAY SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT.” His fists went in, punch after punch. 

Callie had blocked everything out, her vision clouded, her hearing sounded like she was underwater. She rocked herself back and forth, crying into the crook of her bruised arms. 

Once the man was too weak to move, Mark quickly paged Arizona 911. He didn’t want to leave the man unattended, so he opted to wait for Arizona to arrive before anyone would speak to Callie. His heart shattered just hearing her cries. 

“Mark? You paged me-” Arizona whipped open the door to the storage closet. Her eyes scanned over the scene. Sloan had a man pinned and bruised beneath him, and her wife was hunched in the corner, her shirt shoved in the corner of the room, and her pants sitting loosely at her ankles. Just from the visuals, Arizona Robbins quickly pieced together what had happened.

She was mad. She was fuming. He raped her wife. She shoved Sloan off of the man, taking his place, she threw about half a dozen punches, military style. Before stopping mid-way after hearing Callies cries grow louder. She whipped her head around, toward her wife, to see such fear settled in her wife's eyes as she looked up at Mark. 

Mark knew. Arizona knew… Callie was petrified of him. And would likely be petrified of all ‘he’s and hims’ for God knows how long.

Mark and Arizona locked eyes, silently communicating. Sloan slowly backed away from Callie, which quieted her cries. Arizona inched closer, Mark took her place in pinning the man down. 

“Hey Calliope…” Arizona murmured softly, she inched closer and closer. Her heart tore in half, she could only see fear in Callies eyes, as if that emotion had glossed over her.  
“Callie, listen… I just need to see your injuries.” Arizona continued to speak in a low, soft tone.  
Callies eyes widened but she allowed Arizona to touch her arms, but anything lingering close to her chest or groin, she would freeze up, and fold into herself. 

But from the little glimpses she could get from Callies mid-section, she was badly bruised and maybe a broken collarbone. 

“He hit my head against the wall…” Callie muttered, so quietly that Arizona almost didn’t hear it. 

“Oh God… Let me see Calliope.” Arizona murmured. She was trying to control the rage she felt toward the man that did this to her wife. 

Callie shook her head, Arizona understood immediately. Callie didn’t want to turn her head and lose eyesight of the man, terrified he would strike if she wasn’t looking. 

“Callie… I know it’s going to be hard but can we page someone else? Anyone you want, we need to get the police over here.” 

“...Just page Bailey.” Callie squeaked. 

They waited for Bailey to arrive at the scene. Arizona tried to get closer to Callie, she tried to stroke her hair, knowing that always seemed to calm Callie down, but fear just engulfed her and she fell into herself, trying to get away from Arizona. 

“Oh God Calliope…” 

“I’m sorry. Arizona I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so weak and scared of every little noise. I’m sorry I’m scared of Mark… How are we supposed to be parents if I can’t even look my daughters father in the eyes.” Callie murmured into the palms of her hands

“You don't need to apologize Callie” Arizona spoke in a hushed tone

All Mark wanted to do was comfort Callie. But he couldn’t and he knew it. His heart shattered, seeing Arizona try to get close to Callie and to see her yelp out in terror. This man. This rapist had destroyed the Calliope Torres they had known. But she was a survivor and a fighter. She’s strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chap is so short- it's also kinda bad (i'm so sorry) but it was kind of awkward to write because its mostly a bridge chapter to lead into the actual story line so next chap will have *a lot* more.

“Dr.Robbins? You paged me?” Bailey said, abruptly opening the door leading into the supply closet. 

Callie jumped, flashbacks to the man pushing her into the closet, the sound of the door hitting it’s hinge, the sound of his zipper getting pulled down, the sound of her cries, the sound of the ringing in her ears, all hitting her at once. Her breathing picked up and she pushed herself further against the wall, if even possible. Her eyes rapidly flickering around the small closet. Searching for Arizona. Everything was blurring around her. Closing in on her. 

Mark watched from his stance on top of Callie's attacker. Seeing her in that state fueled his anger. She was so vulnerable, petrified, alone. He dug his knee further into the man's stomach, Mark thought that hearing the rapist cry out in pain would make him feel better, satisfied even. But it just left him feeling angrier. 

“Robbins… What- What happened to Dr.Torres? What happened in this room?” Bailey said, hesitantly taking several steps forward. 

Arizona glanced up at the attending standing before them. She opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. She looked back at her wife, who cowarded against the wall, pinning herself against it. Arizona didn’t know whether or not to tell Miranda Bailey, that was up to Callie. But she was also sure, just from the mere sight of the scene, she’d be able to piece it together just as she had. 

“Oh Torres…” Bailey whispered weakly. Her eyes flipping between Marks and Arizonas. The trio was unsure of what to do next. 

Callie looked up, her eyes as wide as saucers. She glanced between Bailey and Arizona, her eyes clearly actively avoiding peering at Mark and her assailant. 

_”I-I need to go home. Now. I need to go home now.”_ she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

Arizona nodded, reaching her hand out for Callie to take a hold of. Callie, almost manically, backed even further away. Her eyes filled with alarm. As much as it hurt Arizona, she backed away. 

“Torres. We will need to call the police. You know that right? Owen will have to know about this.” Bailey spoke out, and as cruel as it seems to tell that to a petrified woman, Bailey knew it would be worse if she didn’t know that the entire hospital would find out about the attack in the following days. 

Callie swallowed hard on the bile that was building up. The idea of residents knowing. Interns. Fellows. Nurses. The list goes on. Made her nearly vomit. But she nodded. There was no way around the gossip. It would spread like wildfire and likely treated like everyday hospital drama, and not like it had ruined her life. 

“Robbins, take Callie to the trauma wing. They’ll need to treat her injuries and she’ll need a… _rape kit_ ” Miranda said in a hushed tone. 

“I’ll stay here, with Sloan. We’ll get Owen down here once Callie leaves. The less men in a closed in room with Torres the better.” Bailey said steadily. She huffed, then nodded, almost to affirm herself. 

Arizona reached out of Callie's hand once more, this time slower, more naturally. Callie placed her hand into Arizonas. She could feel her wife's hand shaking in her own. Arizona helped Callie stand, and stood in front of her, acting as a shield whilst Calliope pulled up her scrub pants, then slipped her dark blue scrub shirt over her battered chest, and slowly led her out of the claustrophobic space. Not before promptly kicking her wife's rapist in the jaw. 

They walked together. Slowly. Surely. Through the maze of corridors that weaved throughout the hospital. Turning a corner whenever someone would come into view. Avoiding as many people as possibly, they managed to reach an empty trauma room. 

“Bailey what the fuck are we supposed to do? I’ve got my hands rung around Callies _rapists_ neck and I’m trying really hard not to choke him out.” Mark growled. 

“I paged Owen 911. Oh God Sloan.” Bailey paced about the room, trying and failing not to look at the man that had attacked Calliope Torres. 

The man's face was beet red for getting slammed against the wall. His lip was bleeding but that was about the extent of his injuries. He was much better off than Callie. 

Bailey knelt down, roughly grabbing the man by the jaw, forcing him to look her in the eyes. It made her want to hurl, to know that these were the eyes of a man. A man capable of ruining a woman's life. For what? Because he was bored? Because he was lonely?

“Listen to me. You will be _destroyed_ in court. Everyone in Seattle, hell, everyone in America will know your name. Will know your face. And will know that you are a _rapist_. You disgust me.” She spit, it landed square in the center of his forehead. 

“Bailey? You paged-” Owens voice stopped, he glanced down at the man pinned beneath Mark.

“Is this a patient?” He asked.

Mark scoffed. What Owen asked wasn’t an unreasonable question. One could argue it was the most sensible question. This was, of course, a hospital. Never mind the fact that this so-called “patient” was pinned, hostilely, beneath a doctor and that they were inside of a supply closet. 

“No. This is the man that raped Callie Torres.” Mark Sloan gritted through clenched teeth.


End file.
